All computer systems require user input to perform dedicated functions. In some cases the only input needed is a signal to commence processing according to a preprogrammed list of instructions, typically called a program.
There are dedicated computer systems for receiving special signals, and for automatically processing the signals to some purpose, and storing or displaying a result. An example would be a computerized environmental monitoring station. More commonly, however, computer systems need periodic, and often frequent, alphanumeric input. An example is in the case of word processing programs, which accept "typewritten" information and store the input, which may be further processed, displayed, or printed in some desired fashion. Computer systems, as a result, almost invariably have keyboards, simulating typewriter keyboards, as an interface for user input.
Keyboards for computers are demanding projects for electromechanical designers, and are arguably the most used and abused part of a computer system. The keyboard, moreover, is a relatively intricate mechanical system, typically requiring a number of moving and interacting parts, and the parts must be capable of being exercised many thousands of times without failure.
Keyboards, too are subject to a constant rain of foreign matter, none of which is usually beneficial to operation. Dust, dirt, moisture, spilled liquids, skin and fingernail material, and more, are common intruders to a keyboard. A good keyboard design has to protect the working elements from intrusion of foreign matter.
Another demanding aspect of keyboard design is the matter of sensitivity to keystroke. For example, some users apply considerable pressure in operating a key, and prefer to use a keyboard that is insensitive to relatively light touch. Other users, however, prefer response to very light touch. There are among users, of course, all shades of preference between the extremes. A related characteristic important to users is the feel of the keys.
In the development of relatively small computer systems, such as desktop computers, useful for word processing, accounting, and related tasks, portability has become an important characteristic. Laptop models, and even smaller notebook computers, continue to be developed for users who desire and need to work with their computers in a variety of places. Traveling executives and salesmen are examples of such users.
There are many challenging issues in the development of keyboards for small, portable computers in addition to the demands described above common to all keyboard design. Keyboards for portable computers typically have to be relatively smaller than the well-known standard sizes for desktop computers. Such keyboards need to be light, as well, and requirements for durability remain, and are often more demanding, than for other keyboards.
What is clearly needed is a new design and material approach to keyboards to meet the increasingly difficult demands. A keyboard that could be folded or rolled into a small and portable package would be an advantage for portable use, and would be applicable to desktop models as well. Moreover, a roll-up keyboard would allow full-size keyboards for laptop and notebook computers.